


Avater

by RdmFavCpls



Series: Countdown to Birthday 2017 [4]
Category: DIgimon Story Cyber Sleuth - Fandom, Digimon, digimon Story - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Ami has a glitch and must find her avatar pieces in Kowloon...again





	Avater

July 4th (Happy Independence Day to my American readers) 

Prompt: Avatar

Summary: Ami has a terrible glitch and must find parts of her avatar in Kowloon again.

Note: I did this on my first playthrough but I forgot I even had memory ups so I’m going with that route.

~~Story Begins~~

Sneezes are an involuntarily human reaction that often comes by surprise. They are a part of human, animal, and even Digimon life, but rarely did they ever cause problems that require you to go disguise hunting.

Which is what Ami was currently doing.

Disguise hunting in Kowloon. Because of a sneeze. That caused her to glitch.

What fun.

Luckily it happened in Kyoko’s office when there were no clients so she just connect jump into the TV while Kyoko started searching for her body - no avatar parts to flag for her. 

Avatar parts didn’t sound so personal like body parts did. Ami shook her head, her body was perfectly fine in Central Hospital and not being chopped into different sections. Ami shook her head again. 

She really needs to quit taking cases for the Mei and the Occult Club.

Ami started to agree with Kyoko’s line of logic of her being the luckiest person alive because her digimon recognized her so she didn’t have to worry too much about battles having Togemon and IceDevimon really helped out while her more stronger Digimon took a break. It gave her time to try and get to know these two Digimon better.

“Well, well, well,” an all too familiar (and yet Ami couldn’t help but feel relieved) voice spoke from behind her. “Never thought the ‘Data Monster of Shinjuku’ would be seen in Kowloon, let alone by me.”

(Oh, I hate you sometimes Arata) Ami thought desperately wishing that the skilled hacker would run away like what Nokia did when she saw her current form. She didn’t have any of her usual Digimon on her either, and she certainly didn’t have time to deal with him when she’s missing two avatar parts.  
She faced Arata who was holding an avatar part, a kid like grin in his face, “I’ve got to see the ‘Ghost of EDEN’, ‘Wraith of EDEN’, and now, ‘Data Monster of Shinjuku’. How lucky am I ? You wouldn’t be looking for this, would you?”

She couldn’t fight him, his Infermon too strong for her two Digimon but she NEEDED that avatar parts. 

“Give it back,” she said, her voice crackling, frizzing, popping. She was like this the first time but apparently an Avatar part held her vocal code and voice box.

“Haha, no, but it’s good to know you can talk,” Arata said.

There was a portal to the Digi-Lab nearby, maybe Kyoko could find a different one that fits her. She turned around and walked away. “Block them,” she said to her Digimon feeling Arata following them. A Rune Forest I and Ice Archery II did the job and they were able to go into the Digi-Lab without getting caught.

Mirel looked at the data person, holding into her own computer. “It might be best if you take your three regulars. Ah, memory space well, this I could consider an Emergency so until you find your missing parts, I have extended it temporarily.”

“Thank you but -”

“You don’t want to fight your friend? That’s not the issue dear. You’ll fight something even more powerful that will test your relationships you have with your Digimon,” Mirel commented. “Oh, don’t worry about the avatar part your friend has. You’ll receive it.”

Ami stepped back into Kowloon and looked around, Arata wasn’t nearby so she continued her search. They were on Kowloon Level 2 when Ami spotted the last one on a platform, where she couldn’t reach.

“IceDevimon?” Ami asked, keeping her two champions out. “Can you get that one for me, please?”

IceDevimon nodded and flew towards the ledge, gently grabbed the important data, and flew back giving it to her.

“Thank you,” Ami said and knows that if she had her avatar, she would be smiling at the virus digimon.

“Looks like I found you again,” Arata commented. “I must be extra special today.”

Ami didn’t turn around to see the smirk on his face, she could hear it. She was tempted to bring out the ones she hopes he’ll recognize but, she could feel data going to a central focal point in front of Arata. He had a clear way of escaping while she was at a dead end. 

Arata watched as the blue data person stood there, not moving. He would have to thank Nokia for calling him in her fit of terror and Ami for not answering. He was having fun and it seemed nice. He surely didn’t feel any threat from it. He tensed up as the Togemon and IceDevimon headed for him, before he could tell Infermon what to do, they shoved Arata and Infermon out of the area and into the previous area.

“What the hell?” Arata asked confused before Infermon and him made their way back to the area.

Ami dropped down to her knees, the pressure this Eater had was like gravity, trying to pull her in, her mind felt like it was being split into two. She had no protection from this Eater, she told all five of her Digimon to run, this Eater was too powerful. She forced herself to look up and saw one of the Eater’s arms start coming down towards her. She braced herself for an attack but nothing happened. She looked at the Eater again and saw her Andromon holding back the arm, another arm was quickly coming down but her Rapidmon started holding that arm back. 

“Run!” she said trying to save her Digimon. The two champions had no problem with the last command of making sure Arata and his digimon got out of the area before fleeing.

Lilamon floated in front of Ami using her skills to attack the weak spot of the Eater while Andromon and Rapidmon kept the arms up. The Eater pressed hard down trying to get its prey, causing the two vaccine digimon to go beyond their strengths, Ami watched in despair upon seeing their arms start to wiggle from the amount of pressure they were forcing themselves to hold back.

“What are you doing?” Ami asked yelling at them just before the gravitational pull of the Eater started to get stronger making it harder for her to speak. “Run! Flee! Escape!”

“Infermon, Mach Rush II,” Arata’s voice rang out as Infermon attacked the Eater.

“No, not you too,” Ami said weakly, the pressure getting harder on her. If she had eyes, they would be widened, and that if she could open them as well. The pressure forced her to keep her sight closed off as the gravitational pull of the Digital Wave started pulling her towards the Eater, quickly.

“Arata,” Infermon said. “Ami is getting pulled towards the Eater.”

“Huh?” Arata questioned since he had a different viewpoint of the scenario.. 

“Come over here,” Infermon spoke attacking with Destruction. Arata walked over and saw the Blue Data person getting pulled in towards the Eater. “See what I mean by how Ami is getting sucked in?”

Arata quickly took a look at the Digimon and noticed it was the three that are always with Ami. “The ‘Blue Data of Shinjuku’ is Ami?” Arata questioned. 

“Ami has a very distinctive smell, much like you,” Infermon said speaking like he was talking to a two-year old, “That is Ami.”

“Shit,” Arata said.

Ami felt an arm wrap around her midsection and started pulling her away from the Eater - or at least stopping her from getting any closer to the Eater. “Damn it,” Arata grumbled even now feeling the pressure of a slight headache caused from the pressure. “Could have told me that you was Ami!”

She couldn’t respond, not when her head felt like it was going to explode, not when her lungs couldn’t get enough air, it didn’t matter if she was data or not.

Why? Why would her Digimon stay and fight trying to protect her? Why is Arata helping when knowing full well he could get EDEN Syndrome? If she couldn’t survive than Arata and Yuuko would be the next best people to save Yuugo.

A screech was heard and the pressure was gone, she was gasping for breath, looking at her Digimon to see Andromon on its knees, Rapidmon on its back, and Lillamon was looking at Ami concerned before it too collapsed onto its knees. All three of them taking deep heavy breaths, exhausted and fatigued.

Than she noticed that the data of her back was trying to form around a slow breathing chest and the tightness of the arm around her. “Here,” Arata said placing the avatar piece in front of her. “So, this whole entire time, you’ve been hiding your cyber body with an avatar.” A small nod from Ami. “Brilliant.”

“Kyoko’s idea.” Ami said before a flash of light surrounded Ami and she had her ‘body’ back. First thing she felt was a gigantic headache.

“How are you feeling?” Arata asked removing his arm and standing up. He had to get on one knee in order to keep Ami close so she wouldn’t fall victim to EDEN Syndrome...again.

“Awful, completely awful,” Ami said as she stood up and almost fell back down if Arata didn’t grab her arms to help her stay steady. “Thanks.”

“Where did you sign into EDEN at?” Arata asked.

“Connect jumped at the Office,” Ami said. She was finally able to keep herself standing and looked at her three Digimon that were getting up as well. “We’ll talk later, you three need to get a lot of rest.”

“So don’t you after that thing.” Arata commented. “What the hell were you thinking trying to take that thing on by yourself?”

“Everyone else’s safety.” they made their way to the log off portal, Infermon protecting them along the way. “Why did you come back and save me? You didn’t know who I was.”

“Because Digimon don’t just run off and Infermon recognized you.” Arata grabbed Ami’s shoulders. “Wait for me at the Office. There is no way you are in any condition to do anything else today. Alphamon and Omnimon will understand.”

“But-”

“My case can wait until you are better, okay?” Arata said.

“What do you plan on doing?” Ami questioned looking at Arata. “If anyone needs time to heal, it’s you.”

“Shuddup,” Arata said. “Do you want me to tell Nokia that she ran away because of you?”

“No,” Ami said shaking her head. “Let me just sign off, take some painkillers, heal and comfort my three remaining Digimon, then I’ll message you when I head towards Valhalla Server, okay?”

“Perhaps you don’t realize that we almost lost you again,” Arata said. “What caused you to lose your avatar in the first place?”

“I sneezed,” Ami said as she stepped on the portal to log off.

Arata watched as she logged off and sighed, “A sneezed shouldn’t have caused you to glitch that badly,” Arata said to himself. “Just how unstable is body right now?”


End file.
